Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z: Episode List
1- "Girls, Sanjou! / Girls, Tanjou!" ("Here Come the Girlz! / Here Are the Girlz!") (ガールズ、参上! / ガールズ、誕生!) ("Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue / The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls") Airdate: July 1, 2006 'Girls, Sanjou! Plot' Mojo is on a rampage, terrorizing the children at a local kindergarten. Will PowerPuff Girls Z be able to thwart the evil plans of Mojo? 'Girls, Tanjou! Plot' The origin of the girls and Mojo are circled around the 2nd half of the episode. 2- "Honwaka Baburuzu" ("Gentle Bubbles") (ほんわかバブルス) ("Bouncing Bubbles") Airdate: July 8, 2006 The professor and company head to the labs to conduct experiments on Momoko's condition after being exposed to the white light. Along the way, they spot another girl wielding a bubble wand and wearing a blue attire similar to Momoko's skipping happily alongside the road. However, Mojo (who was affected by the black light) spotted her, which means trouble......for Mojo. Back at the lab, Professor Utonium uncovers the way the white lights work with the girls and Peach, and Miyako learns how to use her wand properly. They were able to capture Mojo, but he escaped. However, he ran into another girl wielding a massive hammer and wearing a green attire. And she is not in a good mood. 3- "Garuzu, Kesshū!" ("Girlz Come Together!") (ガールズ、結集!) ("And Then There Were Three") Airdate: July 15, 2006 All of the parties assemble under one roof to discuss the roles of the PowerPuff Girls, much to the dismay of Kaoru. Today marks the girls first day as super heroines. However, while they get ready to eat their lunches, Mojo appears again to steer trouble as always. 4- "Girls, Kazoku no Kizuna!" ("Girlz and Family Bonding!") (ガールズ、家族の絆!) ("All in the Family") Airdate: July 22, 2006 Ken is rather stingy to the girls. After complaining to the professor, they find out that Ken does not have a mother. So both Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru decided to become his mother for a day. The end results: do we even have to ask? Ken runs away from home. In the meantime, Mojo comes up with another plan to take over the world: multiple replicas of his own helmet. Once someone wears them, they turn into monkeys. One of his experiments: Ken. Can the girls find him in time before it is too late? 5- "Mojo no Fukushū da Mojo! / Tenbō Tower kurasshu!" ("Mojo's Revenge! / Observation Tower Crash!") (モジョの復讐だモジョ! / 展望タワー·クラッシュ!) ("Mojo's Revenge / Climbing the Walls") Airdate: July 29, 2006 'Mojo no Fukushū da Mojo! Plot' Mojo has been wondering why he hates the human race so much. So he heads out to find that answer......and something to eat in the process. Not only does he find the reason why, he also gets himself into a whole heap of trouble. 'Tenbō Tower kurasshu! Plot' A new tower is being built in the middle of Tokyo City. Things are going smoothly until Mojo shows up, claiming the tower for himself. And that's just the tip of the iceberg for their problems: due to constant skipping, both girls have a ton of homework to complete for school tomorrow. Can the PowerPuff Girls stop Mojo and complete their homework in time? 6- "Fuzzy Lumpkins! / Himeko no Purinsesu!" ("Fuzzy Lumpkins! / Princess Himeko!") (ファジー·ラムキンス! / 姫子なプリンセス!) ("Fuzzy Lumpkins / Princess Morbucks") Airdate: August 5, 2006 'Fuzzy Lumpkins! Plot' One of the black lights that came from the iceberg made its way deep into the forest, awakening yet another monster. The Professor, Ken, Peach, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru both venture into the forest to locate the monster and rid it of the black light effect. 'Himeko no Purinsesu! Plot' Himeko is nothing more than a rich, spoiled brat. One day, she was hit head on by one of the infamous black lights. Little did anyone know, that was the birth of Himeko's demented alter-ego, Princess. 7- "Kanae! Momoko no Koi / Gokuaku Trio!? Amoeba Boys" ("Momoko's Love / Evil Trio!? Amoeba Boys") (かなえ!ももこの恋 / 極悪トリオ!?アメーバボーイズ) ("Mayor for a Day / The Infamous Amoeba Boys") Airdate: August 12, 2006 'Kanae! Momoko no Koi Plot' Momoko's favorite television actor is coming to Tokyo as part of the Mayor For a Day campaign. It is up to the PowerPuff Girls to be his personal bodyguards to ensure he is safe. When the day is all set and done, Momoko will learn something about her TV idol. And expect a little surprise from Mojo himself. 'Gokuaku Trio!? Amoeba Boys Plot' While Momoko struggles to pass a Science test, another black light falls into a puddle of water somewhere in Tokyo, giving birth to three more monsters, The Amoeba Boys. 8- "Miwaku no Otome! Sedusa" ("Seductive Sedusa!") (魅惑の女!セデューサ) ("Sedusa") Airdate: August 19, 2006 Sakurako Kintoki runs a shop near the school and is well known for her desserts. She's always wanted to be a sexy, attractive young lady just like Miss Bellum after seeing her and has a crush on a boy named Souichirou, who comes to the shop on a regular basis. One day, one of Miss Bellum's lipstick fell from her purse when she was leaving and Sakurako went after her.....until one of the black lights landed on her. To the naked eye, she's normal. However, once Sakurako uses lipstick, her alter ego Sedusa emerges. Sedusa has stolen several make-up, clothes and jewelry. All of this thanks to her ability to change her physical appearances with the use of make-up. How can the girls stop Sedusa when they never know when she's going to show up? 9- "Coach Kaoru no Tokkun Soccer! / Koi Suru Fuzzy!" ("Coach Kaoru's Spartan Soccer! / Fuzzy In Love!") (コーチかおるの特訓サッカー! / 恋するファジー!) ("Coach Buttercup / Fuzzy in Love") Airdate: August 26, 2006 'Coach Kaoru no Tokkun Soccer! Plot"' Kaoru spotted a little boy practicing soccer.....and he was not faring too well. Showing a deep sense of responsibility, she took him under her wing to improve his skills as a player. 'Koi Suru Fuzzy! Plot' Fuzzy's back again and he kidnapped Miss Bellum from the Mayor's office. Can Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup save her in time? 10- "Karisuma Byōshi Monsutaa!" ("The Charisma Elegant Monster!") (カリスマ美容師モンスター!) ("Gigi the Great") Airdate: September 2, 2006 Michel, a hair beautician, believes he is one of the greatest of all time. However his co-workers aren't so fond of his hairstyles nor his arrogant attitude. Normally when he's upset, he pulls out a teddy bear that compliments him everytime he pulls its string. However, one of the black lights from Chemical Z found its way to the bear. Now when Michel pulls the string, he changes into the monster Great Michel. 11- "Uchū Made Princess! / Cake Dorobō wo Oe!" ("Princess Goes Outer Space! / Chase the Cake-thief!") (宇宙までプリンセス! / ケーキ泥棒を追え!) ("Friends in High Places / Happy Birthday, New Townsville") Airdate: September 9, 2006 'Uchū Made Princess! Plot' Himeko apparently discovered the secret of the PowerPuff Girls, and will do whatever it takes to find out. Even if it means bribing aliens from outer space to do it. 'Cake Dorobō wo Oe! Plot' Someone is stealing cakes all over Tokyo and it's up to the girls to stop the culprit. 12- "Hatsukoi no Shabon Dama" ("Bubble of First Love") (初恋のシャボン玉) ("Bubbles' Troubles") Airdate: September 16, 2006 In this episode, we learn about Takaaki, a boy Miyako befriended when she was younger. After that first meeting they parted, promising that they will meet each other again. However, Takaaki has a chronic illness which he is constantly hospitalized for and confined to a wheelchair. Around that time, he was showered by the negative energy of the black light, turning him into a wolf-lion creature with armor plating below his waist and on his shoulders. Now with no restraints, he escapes from the hospital and starts to reek havoc. Or does he? 13- "Mojo ni Deshiiri! Amoeba Boys / Camera Monster no Gyakushū!" ("Amoeba Boys Learn from Mojo! / Revenge of the Camera Monster!") (モジョに弟子入り!アメーバーボーイズ / カメラモンスターの逆襲!) ("Mojo and the Amoeba Boys / Revenge of Negatron") Airdate: September 23, 2006 'Mojo ni Deshiiri! Amoeba Boys Plot' The Girls hurry to the crime scene, but when they get there, it turns out there aren't any crimes, just Amoeba Boys wondering what bad thing they could do. Mojo then decides to take advantage of that and uses the villain wannabes to beat the Powerpuff Girls Z. 'Camera Monster no Gyakushū! Plot' Many people (including the Mayor) in the city have experienced a very strange thing: large parts of their body have lost their color and are all grey now! It's up to Powerpuff Girls Z to find and beat the monster that's behind it, but when they finally find him, the beating's easier said than done and it's all Mayor's fault! 14- "Gangreen Gang" ("Gangreen Gang!") (ギャングリーンギャング!) ("Attack of the Gangreen Gang") Airdate: September 30, 2006 The Girls are eating in a restaurant, when a group of teenage monsters walk in and start threatening the owner. That results in a fight between Powerpuff Girls Z and the Gangreen Gang; they are easily beaten. The Proffesor can't turn them back, but since they're weak, the Girls let them go. The Gang decides to attack one of them at a time. Who will it be? Buttercup is really excited about a soccer match she gets to watch in person. The Gangreen Gang try to attack several times but she always beats them without even knowing she's doing it. Finally they appear on the field and try to take on Buttercup there. Will they succeed? 15- "Nerawareta Fashion Show! / Otoko! Ramen Monster!" ("The Targeted Fashion Show! / Man of Honor! Ramen Monster!") (狙われたファッションショー! / 男!ラーメンモンスター!) ("Fashion Action / The Way of the Noodle") Airdate: October 7, 2006 'Nerawareta Fashion Show! Plot' The Girls have been given the opportunity to be models in a fashion show. Kaoru refuses to do that, but Miyako and Momoko are very excited. They do a good job presenting outfits (which are very hard to walk in), but unfortunately they have to take off their PPGZ belts. Somehow Mojo sneaks in, but Myako and Momoko don't have their belts on! 'Otoko! Ramen Monster! Plot' On the day Powerpuff Girls Z were created, a man in a restaurant added too much vinegar, pepper and salt to his ramen. A black light shot the ramen and it became a monster. Now he runs around the city telling people how to eat ramen and forces them to do it properly, but the Girls are too stuffed already to fight him! 16- "Aware! Princess no Himitsu" ("Woe! Secrets of the Princess") (哀れ!プリンセスの秘密) ("Sleepless in New Townsville") Airdate: October 14, 2006 Himeko's alter ego, Princess, has been causing a major ruckus across Tokyo City. Little does anybody know that there is a reasoning behind all of them. So the girls sneak into the mansion of Himeko and discovered a little secret about her. 17- "Shutter Chance wo Nigasuna! / Kyōudaiai! Denba Monster" ("Don't Miss the Photo-Op! / Brotherly Love! Electric Wave Monster") (シャッターチャンスを逃すな! / 兄弟愛!電波モンスター) ("Picture This / Revenge of Digitron") Airdate: October 21, 2006 'Shutter Chance wo Nigasuna! Plot' Someone is causing the citizens of Tokyo City to turn black and white. The girls head out to find the cause of the mayhem: an old camera that was soaked with the black light. 'Kyōudaiai! Denba Monster Plot' Both the Mayor and Principal have a sibling argument over the phone. Unknown to them, another black light landed on the telephone line, turning a normal, electric circuit into a monster. 18- "Monster Tag Battle" ("Monster Tag Team Battle") (モンスター·タッグバトル) ("The Mojo League of Evil") Airdate: October 28, 2006 Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru are having their first argument as the PowerPuff Girls. They had better get on the same page soon, because Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and The Gangreen Gang have formed an alliance, which means trouble for Tokyo City. 19- "Kanashiki Piano Lesson! / Saikyō! Keane-sensei" ("Lamenting Piano Lesson! / All Mighty! Ms. Keane") (哀しきピアノレッスン! / 最強!キーン先生) ("Practice Makes Pandemonium / Ms. Keane to the Rescue") Airdate: November 4, 2006 'Kanashiki Piano Lesson! Plot' An old piano has been soaked from the black light and is going on a rampage, swallowing anyone who cannot play him properly. Can Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup stop this piano monster, and save the rest of the people that were swallowed by it? 'Saikyō! Keane-sensei Plot' Our of the teachers have noticed how Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru have been skipping classes far too many times than normal. So Ms. Keane takes it upon herself to see that the girls are well enough to stay in class. But that's the last of their worries. A monster is running ruckus in the city. What can the girls do? 20- "Rowdyruff Boys" ("Rowdyruff Boys") (ラウデイアフボーイズ) ("The Rowdyruff Boys") Airdate: November 11, 2006 Mojo creates three boys to take on the PowerPuff Girls. However, these boys are immature and bratty. Can the girls defeat them? 21- "Puyo Puyo Ahiro no Monster! / Kiraware Yasai no Dai Dasshutsu!" ("Rubber Duckie Monster / Escape of the Hated Veggies!") (プヨプヨアヒルのモンスター! / 嫌われ野菜の大脱出!) ("Quack-Quack Attack / Veggie Vengeance") Airdate: November 18, 2006 'Puyo Puyo Ahiro no Monster! Plot' Peach finds a rubber duck at the end of the river. But this normal rubber duck can move and talk, despite not having any signs of being soaked in black light. Things go innocently enough for the two, until Piyo (the name given to the duck by Peach) starts growing at an immense size after eating many packages of bath fluids. How can Peach keep Piyo a secret before anyone else notices him? Do we even have to ask? 'Kiraware Yasai no Dai Dasshutsu! Plot' Ken does not like vegetables and doesn't hide that fact. Then again, neither do the girls (unless they use salad dressing with them). So when a black light lands on some carrots, sweet peppers and broccoli, chaos is inevitable. 22- "Saikyou Saiaku no Kare!" ("Him, the Ultimate Evil!") (最凶最悪のカレ!) ("Pastry Puff Panic") Airdate: November 25, 2006 Centuries ago, a demonic being, so evil that you can't say its name, caused havoc to everyone in Tokyo until he was sealed away in a chest and placed in a tomb, never to be resurrected again. We are now in the present. A black light landed on the chest, awakening the being. However, there are spiritual seals surrounding that can only be broken with the power of white light. From within its chest, he sends a servant (which is nothing more than a mummy) to find a huge supply of white light and bring it to him. Where can he get some white light? The PowerPuff Girls, where else? 23- "Kabuki Monster, Koi no Michi! / Konchū Ō wa Dare da!" ("Love Tale of the Kabuki Monster / Who Is the King of Insects!") (歌舞伎モンスター、恋の道! / 昆虫王は誰だ!) Airdate: December 2, 2006 'Kabuki Monster, Koi no Michi! Plot' An amateur comedian falls in love with a girl that works a local ice cream parlor in the park. However, things are thrown out of the door when the father (who likes more heart-wrenching theater ethics) does not want her to go out with a comedian. Things are also thrown out of the water when the comedian becomes a monster, thanks to a specific individual. 'Konchū Ō wa Dare da! Plot' Ken is involved in a beetle tournament which will determine who has the strongest beetle in Japan, but he feels gloomy because there's someone else out there who has an even stronger beetle than his. Kaoru takes it upon herself to train Ken physically and mentally. However, the girls had better be ready because another monster is bound to show its ugly head. 24- "Ken no Tomodachi Sagashi" ("Ken's Search for New Buddies") (ケンの友達探し) ("A Ken in Need, is a Friend Indeed") Airdate: December 9, 2006 Ken is starting his first day of school, eager to make new friends. However, Mojo is on the prowl again. Which could mean trouble. 25- "Itazura Bunbōgu! / Hana·Hana·Hana!" ("Prankster Stationary / Roses, Noses, and Hannah!") (イタズラ文房具! / 花·はな·ハナ!) ("The Write and the Wrong Way / Flower Power") Airdate: December 16, 2006 'Itazura Bunbōgu! Plot' Bubbles' pencil and eraser are infected by Him's black spores. Pencil Head likes to cause mischief, but Captain Eraser tries to stop her. 'Hana·Hana·Hana! Plot' Christmas is fast approaching with everyone doing the traditional Christmas shopping. That is, until a monster flower tries to put a damper onto everyone's plans. 26- "Santa-san wo Sukue!" ("Save Santa!") (サンタさんを救え!) ("All Ken Wants for Christmas") Airdate: December 23, 2006 It's Christmas Time in Tokyo City. All is well around the area. Everyone getting ready for the day Santa Claus comes down the chimney and brings their presents.......with the exception of Ken, who believes Santa does not exist (well, 70% to be exact). However, while the girls try to make Ken's Christmas a Merry one, a frustrated Mojo goes out to ruin Christmas by kidnapping Santa Claus and the rest of the helpers. Can PowerPuff Girls Z stop Mojo and save Christmas at the same time? 27- "Nigitte Tabete! Sushi Monster! / Peach to Sapphire" ("Make'em and Eat'em! Sushi Monsters / Peach and Sapphire") (握って食べて!寿司モンスター! / ピーチとサファイア!) ("Attack of the Sushi Monsters / Cat On a Hot Tin Poochi") Airdate: January 6, 2007 'Nigitte Tabete! Sushi Monster! Plot' A new restaurant has opened with a sushi making machine. However, things get rather messy when the machine is soaked in the black light. 'Peach to Sapphire Plot' After changing Princess back to her normal form (again), the entire gang goes out, leaving Peach behind to guard the lab. Though Himeko is back home, her cat Sapphire is still lurking in the lab......and.......flirting with Peach? 28- "Ladies Tag Battle!" ("Ladies Tag Battle!") (レディース·タッグバトル!) ("The League of Lovely Ladies") Airdate: January 13, 2007 Tokyo City plans on unveiling a new golden statue in honor of the PowerPuff Girls. Unfortunately, Princess isn't so fond of this and plans on stealing and replacing the statue with one of her own. 29- "Haisha-san e Ikou! / Saturday Powerpuff Fever!" ("Let's Go To the Dentist! / Saturday Powerpuff Fever") (歯医者さんへ行こう! / サタデー·パワパフ·フィーバー!) ("Harmed to the Teeth / Beware the Hair") Airdate: January 20, 2007 'Haisha-san e Ikou! Plot' Blossom and Mojo go to the dentist after eating too many sweets. 'Saturday Powerpuff Fever! Plot' The girls encounter a dancing monster when they go on a trip to a disco. 30- "Girls to Kare!" ("Girls and Him!") (ガールズとカレ!) Airdate: January 27, 2007 The origins of Him are revealed. 31- "Funta no Korogashi Tamashii / Sedusa no Ai wa Kakehiki!?" (Funta's Rolling Spirit / Sedusa's Love Game") (フン太のコロガシ魂 / セデューサの恋は駆け引き!?) ("Dunga Din / The Beanie Meanie") Airdate: February 3, 2007 'Funta no Korogashi Tamashii Plot' An ostracized dung beetle named Beetle Bob hit by black Z-Rays tries to impress a female bug named Beetle Betty. 'Sedusa no Ai wa Kakehiki!? Plot' Annie becomes distracted when Jason temporarily leaves and uses her alter-ego to get him back. 32- "Momoko ni Kubittake!" ("Hooked on Momoko!") (ももこに首ったけ!) ("Two Burger-Bots and a Side of Fries") Airdate: February 10, 2007 A classmate of Blossom reveals his love for (Angered Revenge against) her. However he ends up being hospitalized. 33- "Momoko no Iede to Neapolitan! / Keane no Doujou, Mojo no Aijou!" (ももこの家出とナポリタン! / キーンの同情、モジョの愛情!) ("There's no "I" in Powerpuff / Keane Kong") Airdate: February 17, 2007 'Momoko no Iede to Neapolitan! Plot' Tired of not being recognized as the leader, Blossom runs away with Spaghettihead who doesn't know his purpose. 'Keane no Doujou, Mojo no Aijou! Plot' Mojo convinces Ms. Keane to go on a date with him. 34- "Obake ga Sumu Ie!?" ("The House Where Ghosts Live!?") (お化けが住む家!?) ("Cleanliness is Next to Ghostliness") Airdate: February 24, 2007 Blossom and Buttercup spend the night at Bubbles' house. 35- "Oretacha Zassou Janai! / Monster, Awaremi no Rei" ("We're Not Just Weeds! / Compassion Law for Monsters!") (オレたちゃ雑草じゃない! / モンスター、憐れみの令!) ("Weeding out The Monsters / The Dog Days of New Townsville") Airdate: March 3, 2007 'Oretacha Zassou Janai! Plot' A group of weeds terrorizes actresses when they aren't called by their names. 'Monster, Awaremi no Rei Plot' The spirit of a shogun uses the Mayor to retake a physical form, and then passes a law that allows all monsters to do what they want. 36- "Girls, Kaisan!?" ("Girlz, Break Up!?") (ガールズ、解散!?) ("It's All Because of Him") Airdate: March 10, 2007 Him uses Bubbles' doll Octi to break up the team. 37- "Tobidasu Manga no Monster! / Girls, Kyuugyou!" (飛び出すマンガのモンスター! / ガールズ、休業!) ("Super Tough Girls / Powerpuff Boys Z") Airdate: March 17, 2007 'Tobidasu Manga no Monster! Plot' Him uses a manga illustrator's talent to create new monsters. 'Girls, Kyuugyou! Plot' Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi save the day when the girls are forced to stay for the final exam. 38- "Futari wa Torimakiizu!" ("We Are the Torimakees! (Supporters)") (ふたりはトリマキーズ!) ("Enter the Entourage") Airdate: March 24, 2007 Him uses Princess' best friends to empower anyone they support. 39-"Chiisana Ken no Daikina Onegai! / Girls, Hikou Kinshi Rei!" )"Little Ken's Big Wish / Girlz in Quarantine!") (小さなケンの大きなお願い! / ガールズ、飛行禁止令!) ("Little Ken's Big Wish / Wild Moon Chase") Airdate: March 31, 2007 'Chiisana Ken no Daikina Onegai! Plot' Him grants Ken's wish to be bigger. 'Girls, Hikou Kinshi Rei! Plot' After splitting the Moon in half, the girls are banned from flying. 40- "Girls to Terebi no Present!?" ("Girlz, TV, and a Big Present!?") (ガールズとテレビとプレゼント!?) ("Babes in TV Land / The Legend of Princess Morbucks") Airdate: April 7, 2007 The Powerpuff Girls are chosen to star in a drama...or so they think. 41- "Demashita! Shirogane Z / Girls, Tenshin!" ("Demashita! Shirogane Z / Girlz Interchange!") (出ましたっ! シロガネーZ / ガールズ、転身!) ("The Mighty Morbucks / Trading Faces") Airdate: April 14, 2007 'Demashita! Shirogane Z Plot' Princess' older sister Duchess comes for a visit, with plans to outshine the Powerpuff Girls. 'Girls, Tenshin! Plot' After an encounter with Fuzzy in the forest, the Powerpuff Girls Z end up switching bodies. 42- "Powerpuff Rowdy Boys!" ("Powerpuff Rowdyruff Boys!") (パワパフ·ラウディ·ボーイズ!) ("The Rowdyruff Girls") Airdate: April 21, 2007 When the Professor hangs the girls' clothes out to dry, the Rowdyruff Boys steal them to disguise themseleves as the girls to frame them for their various pranks. 43- "Sarawareta Hakase-tachi o Sukue! / Usotsuki Momoko no Sainan!" ("Rescue the Kidnapped Scientists! / Liar Momoko's Disaster!") (さらわれた博士たちを救え! / ウソつきももこの災難!) ("The Professor Gets His Cut / Who is Lucas Clark?") Airdate: April 28, 2007 'Sarawareta Hakase-tachi o Sukue! Plot' Him challenges the girls to retrieve three items for him if they want to see the Utonium family again. 'Usotsuki Momoko no Sainan! Plot' After telling Princess she has a boyfriend, Blossom does everything she can to prevent the truth from coming out. 44- "Kaoru wa Jouwan Nitoukin ga Osuki!" ("Kaoru Loves Biceps!") (かおるは上腕二頭筋がお好き!) ("Buttercup's New Moves") Airdate: May 5, 2007 Kaoru abandons her tomboy personality and tries to act more girlish to impress a bodybuilder that she has a crush on. Meanwhile, the black spores infect one of her father's wrestling opponents. 45- "Momoko to Kaeru Oujisama / Sedusa ga Kieru Hi!?" ("Momoko and the Frog Prince / The Day Sedusa Disappears!?") (ももことカエル王子様 / セデューサが消える日!?) ("Hoppily Ever After / Vamp on Campus") Airdate: May 12, 2007 'Momoko to Kaeru Oujisama Plot' An anthropomorphic frog goes aroung Tokyo City trying to kiss the female inhabitants but they run from him. When the Powerpuff Girls Z find out, Momoko wants to kiss him so she can have a handsome prince for a husband and be a princess. Unfortunately, she isn't the chosen one. They soon find out the frog is actually a real frog hit by the black light. 'Sedusa ga Kieru Hi!? Plot' Sakurako goes to visit Souichirou in the college but finds him talking to an attractive woman. She flees and turns into Sedusa but unfortunately, Souichirou sees her change. Sedusa turns into the teacher and tries to seduce Souichirou but it does not work. Sedusa asks why doesn't he like her and he replies he like Sakurako instead. Sedusa gets angry but does not realize that she is Sakurako until Souichirou tells her. Powrpuff Girls Z turn her back to Sakurako and Souichirou proposes to her. 46- "Zettaizetsumei! Girls vs. Kare" ("Danger! Girlz vs. Him") (絶体絶命!ガールズvsカレ!) ("Return of Him, Last Showdown") Airdate: May 19, 2007 After failing to injure them when in their normal states, Him confronts the girls for battle. 47- "Tabi wa Michizure, Mojo to Keane! / Ikinari Toujou! Powerpuff Kids!" ("Mojo and Keane's Romantic Journey! / Here Come the Powerpuff Kids!") (旅は道ずれ、モジョとキーン! / いきなり登場! パワパフキッズ!) ("Keane For a Break / Like Giving Candy to a Baby") Airdate: May 26, 2007 'Tabi wa Michizure, Mojo to Keane! Plot' After breaking up with her boyfriend, Ms. Keane accompanies Mojo on a trip to a hot spring. 'Ikinari Toujou! Powerpuff Kids! Plot' Him turns the Powerpuff Girls into toddlers. 48- "Shabon Freedom no Kiseki" ("The Miracle of Bubble Freedom") (シャボン·フリーダムの奇跡) ("Bubbles and the Beast") Airdate: June 2, 2007 The girls find Bubbles' childhood friend Cody and help him overcome his problem. 49- "Ichigeki Hissatsu!? Love Love Beam (Dragon Cannon)! / Mojo no Nurse na Hi!" ("All or Nothing!? Love-Love Beam (Dragon Cannon)! / Mojo's Day at the Hospital!") (一撃必殺!?ラブラブビーム! / モジョのナースな一日!) ("The Happy Thought Blaster (The Dragon Death Ray) / Nurse Curse") Airdate: June 9, 2007 'Ichigeki Hissatsu!? Love Love Beam (Dragon Cannon) Plot' Professor Utonium teaches the girls a new move to combat Him's pure evil. 'Mojo no Nurse na Hi! Plot' After hurting himself, Mojo prolongs his hospital stay when he falls in love with nurse. 50- "Datou Girls Kyoudou Kumiai!" ("PPGZ Knock-Out Union!") (打倒ガールズ協同組合!) ("Him's Big Plan") Airdate: June 16, 2007 Under the direction of Him (or Mojo Z), the monsters get together to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. 51- "Girls, Jikuu o Koete!" ("Girlz, Beyond Time and Space!") (ガールズ、時空を超えて!) ("Only a Matter of Time") Airdate: June 23, 2007 The girls use Dynamo to travel back in time in order to discover Him's weakness (or Mojo's Weakness) and find the three white lights they need to defeat Him once and for all. 52- "Girls, Saigo no Tatakai!" ("The Girlz' Final Battle") (ガールズ、最後の戦い!) Airdate: June 30, 2007 ("The Final Battle") In a final confrontation, the girls must stop Him from destroying New Townsville in a volcanic eruption, but to do that, all of them, including Poochi, has to give up their Z-Rays (or The girls have to Fight Mojo Z with the Dy.Na.Mo Bot).But Chemical Z is much more than Professor Utonium thought.The Girls Are Back to fight the forces of evil! Forever! Category:Powerpuff Girls Page